masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Slowrider7/Turn ON/OFF Bioware
(This is a copypasta.) Retake campaign: Turn it on/Turn it off for Bioware Facts: - Whether you are hopeful or cynical about the new Ending DLC, one thing is clear: it's Bioware's last, best chance to win back the fanbase. ... - It is in everyone's interest that the DLC be a fitting conclusion to this amazing series. - Bioware is currently in the process of finalizing plans for the DLC, including allocating resources for its creation. - Because many people have not been playing the SP campaign, EA may have the mistaken impression that SP is a "lost cause" and so may not fund the Ending DLC properly -- especially since they are committed to giving it to us for free. - EA/Bioware can monitor the number of people playing Mass Effect 3 through Origin, and we can use this to give them relevant data about our future buying habits. --------------------------------------- We propose giving EA and Bioware immediate feedback on the importance of the Ending DLC, so they can allocate sufficient resources to make a quality product. To that end, we propose the following campaign: We will turn ON our single player game during a pre-defined period to show EA/Bioware the number of passionate fans who love the series and who will continue to buy their products IF the DLC provides a satisfactory ending. We will then turn OFF our game and refuse to play for a pre-defined time period to give EA/Bioware a clear idea of the potential loss of custom and support they will suffer if the DLC is NOT satisfying. How to take part: - Turn ON the Mass Effect 3 single player campaign at some point during Saturday, April 28th (Pacific Time/GMT -7). It does not need to be on for the entire 24 hour period. - Tweet Bioware/EA (#turnMEon) to let them know you are playing in order to show them the number of fans who support them. Post an after action report on the BSN. - Turn OFF Mass Effect 3 and do not play either single or multiplayer for the entirety of Sunday, April 29th (Pacific Time/GMT -7). The game must be shut off for the entire 24 hour period. Do not log in to the BSN forum during this time. If you own an iPhone or iPad, turn off the datapad app using the orange Origin circle in the upper right hand corner. - Tweet Bioware/EA again (#turnMEoff) to let them know you are demonstrating their potential loss of customers. This would be a good time to let them know if you are happy with clarification or want new endings. That's all! The greater the difference between the two days, the more incentive EA will have to fund the DLC properly. Bioware is more than capable of giving us an amazing conclusion to this saga if they have the financial support to do it right. Join the Facebook event at: https://www.facebook.com/events/410761315601880 Like the Facebook campaign at Reddit: http://www.reddit.com/tb/sn6sf FAQs: - Who are you and what is your motivation? We are fans of the Mass Effect franchise who were disappointed by the way the ending of Shepard's story was handled. We want to maximize the chances that fans will be satisfied by the Ending DLC. While many of us are Retake/HTL members, we do not claim to speak for the majority of either group. - Retake has already won. What is the point of this? While the production of a free Ending DLC is a step in the right direction, the announcement Bioware made was vague and could apply equally well to either a multi-hour playable extravaganza or a handful of epilogue slides stating things like: "ReaperGarrus lived for many happy days on Gilligan's planet before he finished consuming Tali's dead body and died of starvation." Our goal is to help Bioware get the funding it needs to produce the former. - Why didn't you specify what a "satisfactory ending" is? The fanbase is diverse and not everyone wants the same thing. (However, we suspect very few people will be moved to boycott Bioware if MORE CHOICES are provided.) Also, we trust that the company which made the Tuchanka missions is more than capable of pleasing the majority of fans if they internally peer-review their work. It is not our intent to demand specific plot points or outcomes. Bioware has over 600 pages of fan feedback and multiple polls to point them in the right direction. - Why should I take part in Turn it On/Turn it Off? If EA is presented with clear evidence that the quality of the Ending DLC will mean the difference between regaining supportive fans and driving away their customers, we believe they will finance a better product. It is imperative for people who can't currently bring themselves to replay the SP campaign to stand up and be counted instead of being written off as a "lost cause." Also, it's important that the "wait and see" crowd make their voices heard now while we still have time to effect positive change. Finally, it's free and easy to do. - Why are you trying to destroy Bioware? We're not. We want them to make an Ending DLC that is worthy of the rest of the game and then reap the rewards of their success. To that end, many of us will encourage our friends who haven't played Mass Effect 3 to download the demo (http://masseffect.com/about/demo/) during Phase 1. We are more than willing to bring new customers to the franchise if the ending is fixed properly. -I uninstalled my game, now what? Download the Mass Effect 3 demo (http://masseffect.com/about/demo/) during Phase 1 and play it. Uninstall it before Phase 2. - The "Patch" killed my XBox! How can I participate? You should still be able to download the Mass Effect 3 demo (http://masseffect.com/about/demo/) during Phase 1 and play it. If that doesn't work, go ahead and Tweet during the times you would have turned on/off and tell them you are unable to play. - Do I need an internet connection in order to participate? Yes. Remember to set "Upload gameplay feedback" to "ON" in the "online options." If EA can't see you playing, your voice is not being heard. This will give them info on your favorite parts of the game. -Can't I just set "upload gameplay feedback" to "OFF" and continue to play during the OFF period? No. Even though you will not be giving EA specific information on what missions you are doing, you will still be counted as playing ME3. You must log out of Origin and turn your game off for the entire OFF period. -I haven't been able to play the SP game since I finished it. What should I do? Try replaying your favorite parts of the game. That will give the developers more data on what fans liked. If you can't stand that, just start the game from the beginning and walk away for a while. Remember to turn it off before Phase 2. - Can I play multiplayer instead? By all means, play multiplayer IN ADDITION to the single player game, but the purpose of this initiative is to prove that fans will return to the single player campaign if the ending is satisfactory. - Do I have to turn my game on at a specific time? Does it have to be on for 24 hours? No, just turn it on at any time during Phase 1 for as long as you like. You DO need to turn it off before Phase 2 starts and keep it off for the full 24 hour period or longer. - I don't live in the Pacific Time Zone. When should I turn my computer ON/OFF? See our list of dates/times: (THANK YOU Aderyn_brea!) Turn On Times (Turn the game on some time during this 24 hour period) Midway (GMT -11) 8pm Friday April 27 – 8pm Saturday April 28 Hawaii (GMT -10) 9pm, Friday, April 27-9pm Saturday April 28 Alaska (GMT -9/DST -8) 11pm Friday, April 27-11pm Saturday April 28th Pacific (GMT -8/DST -7) 12am Saturday April 28th -12am Sunday April 29 Mountain (GMT -7/DST -6) 1am Saturday April 28 - 1am Sunday April 29 Central (GMT -6/DST-5) 2am Saturday April 28 – 2am Sunday April 29 Eastern (GMT -5/DST -4) 3am Saturday April 28 – 3am Sunday April 29 Nova Scotia (GMT -4/DST -3) 4am Saturday April 28 – 4am Sunday April 29 Brazil (GMT -3) 4am Saturday April 28 – 4am Sunday April 29 Greenland (GMT -2) 5am Saturday April 28 – 5am Sunday April 29 Cape Verde Islands (GMT -1) 6am Saturday April 28 – 6am Sunday April 29 Casablanca (GMT 0) 7am Saturday April 28 – 7am Sunday April 29 UK/Portugal (GMT 0/DST +1) 8am Saturday April 28 – 8am Sunday April 29 Nigeria (GMT +1) 8am Saturday April 28 – 8am Sunday April 29 Western Europe (GMT +1/DST +2) 9am Saturday April 28 – 9am Sunday April 29 Finland (GMT +2/DST +3) 10am Saturday April 28 – 10am Sunday April 29 Madagascar (GMT +3) 10am Saturday April 28 – 10am Sunday April 29 Moscow, Russia (GMT +4) 11am Saturday April 28 – 11am Sunday April 29 Maldives (GMT +5) 12pm Saturday April 28 – 12pm Sunday April 29 Bangladesh (GMT +6) 1pm Saturday April 28 – 1pm Sunday April 29 Omsk, Russia (GMT +7) 2pm Saturday April 28 – 2pm Sunday April 29 Singapore/Western Australia (GMT +8) 3pm Saturday April 28 – 3pm Sunday April 29 Japan (GMT +9) 4pm Saturday April 28 – 4pm Sunday April 29 Sydney (GMT +10) 5pm Saturday April 28 – 5pm Sunday April 29 Solomon Islands (GMT +11) 6pm Saturday April 28 – 6pm Sunday April 29 Fiji (GMT +12) 7pm Saturday April 28 – 7pm Sunday April 29 Samoa (GMT +13) 8pm Saturday April 28 – 8pm Sunday April 29 Kiribati (GMT +14) 9 pm Saturday April 28 – 9pm Sunday April 29 Turn Off Times (Make sure your game is OFF for at least this entire period) Midway (GMT -11) 8pm Saturday April 28- 8pm Sunday April 29 Hawaii (GMT -10) 9pm Saturday April 28 – 9pm Sunday April 29 Alaska (GMT -9/DST -8) 11pm Saturday April 28 – 11pm Sunday April 29 Pacific (GMT -8/DST-7) 12am Sunday April 29 – 12am Monday April 30 Mountain (GMT -7/DST -6) 1am Sunday April 29 – 1am Monday April 30 Central (GMT -6/DST -5) 2am Sunday April 29 – 2am Monday April 30 Eastern (GMT -5/DST -4) 3am Sunday April 29 – 3am Monday April 30 Nova Scotia (GMT -4/DST -3) 4am Sunday April 29 – 4am Monday April 30 Brazil (GMT -3) 4am Sunday April 29 – 4am Monday April 30 Greenland (GMT -2) 5am Sunday April 29 – 5am Monday April 30 Cape Verde Islands (GMT -1) 6am Sunday April 29 – 6am Monday April 30 Casablanca (GMT 0) 7am Sunday April 29 – 7am Monday April 30 UK/Portugal (GMT 0/DST +1) 8am Sunday April 29 – 8am Monday April 30 Nigeria (GMT +1) 8am Sunday April 29 – 8am Monday April 30 Western Europe (GMT +1/DST +2) 9am Sunday April 29 – 9am Monday April 30 Finland (GMT +2/DST +3) 10am Sunday April 29 – 10am Monday April 30 Madagascar (GMT +3) 10am Sunday April 29 – 10am Monday April 30 Moscow, Russia (GMT +4) 11am Sunday April 29 – 11am Monday April 30 Maldives (GMT +5) 12pm Sunday April 29 – 12pm Monday April 30 Bangladesh (GMT +6) 1pm Sunday April 29 – 1pm Monday April 30 Omsk, Russia (GMT +7) 2pm Sunday April 29 – 2pm Monday April 30 Singapore/Western Australia (GMT +8) 3pm Sunday April 29 – 3pm Monday April 30 Japan (GMT +9) 4pm Sunday April 29 – 4pm Monday April 30 Sydney (GMT +10) 5pm Sunday April 19 – 5pm Monday April 30 Solomon Islands (GMT +11) 6pm Sunday April 29 – 6pm Monday April 30 Fiji (GMT +12) 7pm Sunday April 29 – 7pm Monday April 30 Samoa (GMT +13) 8pm Sunday April 29 – 8pm Monday April 30 Kiribati (GMT +14) 9pm Sunday April 29 – 9pm Monday April 30 -I hate Twitter/don't have a Twitter account. Does that matter? No, you don't have to use Twitter. It's just another way to remind Bioware that the campaign is going on. Other ways you can register your support include going to the Facebook event site (https://www.facebook.com/events/410761315601880) and posting your after action reports at the BSN on Saturday. (Remember to avoid the BSN forums on Sunday.) - I love the original endings and don't support this campaign at all. We're glad you enjoyed the endings. You may be interested to know that we recommend participants also avoid the BSN forums during Phase 2. It may be the only day you ever get to post "I love the endings!" threads without being asked to explain why. ^_^ By all means, encourage all the anti-ending members to join us! We make a statement, and you get some peace and quiet: it's a Win-Win situation. - I hate the original endings and want to support this campaign! Welcome aboard! You can help by spreading the word about this campaign, recruiting your friends to play during Phase 1 and by doing something fun and non-ME-related during Phase 2. If you know a foreign language, translate and post this initiative to foreign gaming sites. Print this out and leave it at your local gaming store. Spread the word here at HoldTheLine, the BSN forums, RetakeME3, deviantart, fanfic.net, Youtube, your personal blog, and any gaming sites you can think of. Vote us up at Reddit: http://redd.it/sn6sf Remember, it's not too late to save THIS Cycle! - How will we know if it worked? Frankly, it is unlikely Bioware will acknowledge this event or make our numbers public even if we have a high turnout. That is why it is important for you to also make our numbers known at the Facebook event site (https://www.facebook.com/events/410761315601880/?notif_t=plan_user_joined) and at the BSN forum. Make sure to post an after action report to the BSN forum to show our numbers on Day 1 and scrupulously avoid the forums on Day 2. The final proof will be when the Ending DLC comes out, but hopeful signs to watch for in the meantime include hearing in the next few weeks that the Ending DLC is delayed, or confirmation that voice actors have been contacted to work on the DLC. http://www.holdtheline.com/ * * * * CONTACT the MEDIA: news@gamasutra.com US News Editor James Brightman (online submission) http://www.gamesindustry.biz/contact?subject=news EU News Editor Matt Martin (online submission) http://www.gamesindustry.biz/contact?subject=news tips@gizmodo.com tips@kotaku.com gsincoming@cbsinteractive.com news@bluesnews.com Joystiq Tip Submission (online) http://www.joystiq.com/contact/tips/ hx@ggmania.com Shack News (online) http://www.shacknews.com/contact tips@venturebeat.com tips@gizmodo.com gsincoming@cbsinteractive.com --------------------------------------------------------- Dear, Sir/Madam, on Saturday, April 28th & 29th, Mass Effect 3 players from all over the world that aren't satisfied with the ending come together to demonstrate their passion about the game and the hope that their concerns are dealt with properly by BioWare and EA. From the description of the Facebookgroup "Turn on/off BioWare": "We propose giving EA and Bioware immediate feedback on the importance of the Ending DLC, so they can allocate sufficient resources to make a quality product. To that end, we propose the following campaign: We will turn ON our single player game on April 28th, during a pre-defined period to show EA/Bioware the number of passionate fans who love the series and who will continue to buy their products IF the DLC provides a satisfactory ending. We will then turn OFF our game on April 29th, and refuse to play for a pre-defined time period to give EA/Bioware a clear idea of the potential loss of custom and support they will suffer if the DLC is NOT satisfying." Feel free to inform yourself at: Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/events/410761315601880/419708174707194/?notif_t=like BSN Forums: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/355/index/11600342/20 HTL (Hold The Line): http://www.holdtheline.com/threads/retake-campaign-turn-it-on-turn-it-off-for-bioware.877/ Category:Blog posts